Come Away
by A.J. Kelly
Summary: The forest behind the Manor had always been forbidden. Draco knew that, but he needed to know where the whispers were coming from. The whispers no one else heard. That's where he discovered Harry, the boy who can't leave the forest. Based on the Grimm brother's fairy tale "The Rose" and loosely influenced by Yeats' "The Stolen Child." Slash, AU, OOC, No Voldemort, One-Shot.


_A/N: Hello all! This is my first Harry/Draco story, and I'm very excited about it. It is based off the Grimm brother's fairy tale, "The Rose" and loosely inspired by W.B. Yeats' poem, "The Stolen Child." Both of these are texts that I love because of the haunting beauty each evoke. (If you haven't read them, do! They're wonderful.) So this story is quite fairy tale like, in that it leaves some questions unknown and open to interpretation. Also, there is one line of implied smut. But it is only implied and not explicit. I hope you enjoy and please review!_

* * *

Come Away

_"Come away, O human Child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."_

Little Draco Malfoy knew he wasn't supposed to go into the woods behind the Manor. They were dark and scary, and certainly held magic beyond what his nine-year-old mind could understand. Sometimes in the middle of the night when he was unable to sleep, he would hear noises – strange whispers and howling that floated through his bedroom window on the wind. The very next morning, Draco would run through the Manor grounds until he reached the wrought-iron gate that separated the beautiful, sculptured grounds from the wild and dangerous forest. No matter how long he stayed pressed against the fence and wedging his little head between the bars, and no matter how much he strained his ears, he never heard the noises in the daytime.

He never told his parents about the noises. Even at nine, he realised that his parents wouldn't believe him. And, if they did believe him, they would ban him from the back gardens and then he could never try to hear the whispers again.

He tried to tell his godfather. Severus Snape was the wisest person Draco knew, and Draco loved him more often than he loved his father. But as soon as Draco mentioned the forest, Uncle Severus had grabbed his shoulders to pull Draco towards him, and made Draco promise to never investigate the woods again.

Draco promised, but he never told his godfather that his fingers had been crossed behind his back. Draco couldn't have resisted the forest if he wanted to.

Despite his promises and all the warnings, it was one particularly sunny day that Draco found himself at the back garden and within feet of the large, foreboding gate. The gate was always locked, rusted shut from years of disuse. But Draco still tried every day. He couldn't wait until he was of-age and could finally use magic. Then he would be able to use magic to open the gate and see what secrets the forest held.

That particular day, Draco sat down on an old stone bench that was covered with weeds and opened up his potions book so he could study. His Uncle Severus was already teaching him potions so he would be at the top of his class when he entered Hogwarts. While normally Draco would hate having to study for something during the summer, he liked potions, so it was enjoyable.

He had been sitting and reading for an hour, when he began to feel eyes on him. Draco looked over the pages of his book, expecting to see his mother or father and prepared himself for a scolding, but no one was there.

He frowned and let his book fall open in his lap as he looked around. There was nothing around him. Not even the song of a bird could be heard anywhere. That should have alarmed Draco, but, being nine, he really didn't notice or care about such things.

He took another glance around, but when he found nothing, he huffed and buried his nose back into his book. Another moment passed until Draco felt the eyes on him again.

This time he curled the fingers of one hand into the book to mark his spot, and wrapped the other arm around it tightly so he could hold it tightly to his chest.

"H—Hello?" He timidly called out.

There was no response. Not even the wind rustling through the trees made any noise.

"Is anyone there?" He asked, vacillating between wanting a reply and being terrified at what a reply would mean for him.

There was a rustle in the trees directly in front of him, and Draco took an alarmed step back.

"I—This is my home. I'm not doing anything wrong. And you're trespassing!" He tried to say the last sentence in his best 'Little Lord' voice, a voice he often heard his father or his friends use when they wanted something or were trying to be intimidating.

The rustle came closer and Draco squeaked in terror, whirled around as fast as he could, and took off, dropping his potions book on the ground.

Severus was very annoyed when Draco showed up for his next lesson without his potions book. Draco lied and said he forgot it in his room, but he knew exactly where it was.

It was another fortnight before Draco got the nerve to return to the back garden. He chose another sunny day, hoping that would diminish the odds of the scary forest-beasts attacking him.

When he reached the spot where he dropped his book, Draco slowly crept forward, keeping an eye and ear out for every movement and sign that he wasn't alone. He looked on the ground, but, surprisingly, his potions book was nowhere to be found.

He let out a cry of frustration and kicked the ground, then whirled around to face the forest and his stone bench. Then he stopped and sucked in his breath.

There on the bench, sitting very clean and perfectly centred, was his potions book. Draco hesitated for several moments, but then he gathered all of his courage and walked towards the bench. Slowly, Draco lifted his fingers to trail along the spine of the book. Nothing seemed out of place, aside for, of course, the fact that it had magically lifted itself off the ground and onto the bench. He couldn't feel any magic from the book – at least not anything beyond the magic that any magical item contained.

Draco had just managed to convince himself that he had imagined things, when a throat cleared behind him. He spun around and just barely managed to stifle his shriek.

There, standing beyond the fence, was a boy.

He looked to be about Draco's age, with wild black hair, smooth tanned skin, and emerald eyes that matched the jewel on Draco's signet ring. The boy was only slightly taller than Draco, and he was dressed in plain brown clothes and, most astonishingly of all considering he had come from the woods, he was barefoot.

"Hello," the boy said with a wide grin.

"Hi," Draco said, quietly.

"You came back! I was wondering when you would. It's been so long since you were last here, I was beginning to think you would never come back again."

Draco didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know whom this boy was, he didn't know where he came from, and now the boy was talking to him as if they were best mates!

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm Harry," the boy said without any hesitation.

"Where did you come from?"

"The woods."

Draco blinked, and then became quite angry with this new boy. "Don't lie," he scolded. "No one lives in the forest. It's too dangerous. My mum told me so."

"I'm not lying," Harry defended. "I do live in the forest. And it's not so scary if you know what to watch out for."

"I don't believe you."

The grin on Harry's face scared Draco. "You don't, eh? Well, fine, I'll prove it."

"You can't prove it," Draco argued. "Firstly, I can't get to the forest. In case you hadn't noticed, the gate is locked and stuck. It won't open. Secondly, even if I could get out, I wouldn't go with _you._"

"You can't open it, but I can."

"Please leave me alone," Draco said as properly as he could. He turned his back to the boy and made a show of picking up the potions book and wrapping his arms around it. "I'm tired of this. I don't care where you've come from, but my father has wards on the grounds. If you try to get through, you'll get in trouble."

"Wait!" The boy yelled, as Draco took a step away. Draco hesitated in his step and despite his mind screaming at him to keep walking away and never go to the back gardens again, something else in him urged him to listen to the unusual boy.

Draco had been trained from an early age how to behave properly. He knew how a little lord was supposed to act, who he was supposed to associate with and, most of all, how he was supposed to appear to the rest of the world. But he hated all of that. He wanted wildness and adventure – something the contained and perfectly groomed gardens of Malfoy Manor denied him. Just on the other side of the gate laid the forest, everything that Draco craved and feared: adventure, danger, and the wild unknown.

Draco made a split-second decision and turned back to the boy. "What?"

"I told you my name. What's yours? I've seen you come here for a while, and I thought we could be friends."

Draco's heart sped up and he cocked his head to the side. "You want to be my friend?"

"Well, yeah," Harry said. He muttered something that Draco couldn't understand as he ruffled his already wayward hair.

"Why?"

"I dunno. I like you and I think you're interesting. If you'll be my friend, I promise I'll show you my forest."

Draco studied Harry for a moment, then he stepped up to the gate and slid his hand through the bars. "I'm Draco."

Harry grinned and grabbed Draco's hand, shaking it briskly in his excitement. "It's nice to meet you, Draco. Would you like to see my forest?"

"I can't get through," Draco pointed out. "See?" He pulled hard on the gate, but it didn't budge. Then he moved to the lock and pointed to it. "It hasn't been used for years. I can't get it open."

Harry smirked and gently pushed Draco away from the gate. "Step back, and I'll show you something."

Harry placed his hand on the lock and whispered some words that Draco couldn't hear. Almost immediately, the rust on the gate cleared up, the metal returned to its former glory, and, to Draco's amazement, Harry, without the key, turned the lock and allowed the gate to swing open.

For the first time in his life, Draco had complete access to the forbidden. He stared into the dark depths of the forest, wondering what was hidden there and what he would find if he dared to step beyond the wards.

"How did you do that?" Draco demanded. "How did you use magic when you're underage?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "I dunno. I've always used magic. I didn't know others couldn't."

"Didn't your parents tell you not to use magic until you are seventeen? All children learn that."

"I don't have parents," Harry said.

It was Draco's turn to frown as he tried to understand what Harry meant. "Everyone has parents. Who takes care of you if you don't have parents?"

"I take care of myself."

"That's not right," Draco said, feeling very sorry for his new friend. "Everyone should have someone to take care of them. You should come home with me. My mum will take care of you, you can attend studies with me, and we'll be friends." Draco reached out to grab Harry's wrist to pull him through the wards, but Harry sprinted back to the tree line.

"I can't leave the forest," Harry said in response to Draco's questioning stare.

"That's silly," Draco huffed. "Come on, it's almost dinner and we're having cottage pies tonight. They're my favourite, so I'm sure you'll love them. Come."

"I can't," Harry said, shaking his head.

"How are we meant to be friends if you can't leave the forest?" Draco asked in a whining tone.

"You'll have to come to my forest," Harry said. "I can't leave the forest, but I'll allow you to come and go as you please. So visit me here."

Draco was quite put out that his new friend would never be visiting his house, or meeting his parents, but he quickly got over it. There was something wonderful about having a secret, and what was more secretive than having a secret friend who lived in a scary forest?

"Fine, I'll be back tomorrow after my lessons," Draco relented. "I really must go now."

Harry smiled and without another word, slipped into the forest. Draco looked after him for a few moments, before he turned on his heels and ran the entire way back to the manor.

He couldn't believe what had happened! The eyes he had been feeling on him were Harry's – a wonderful and mysterious boy who wanted to be Draco's friend and lived in the forest that so fascinated Draco. It had been the best day in Draco's life and he was unable to suppress the grin that was spread across his face for the rest of the evening.

At nighttime, Draco lay in his bed, leaning up against his mother's side as she softly read him a story. He hadn't needed a bedtime story to fall asleep for years, but it helped relax him and Draco loved to imagine the fairytales his mother read about. His mind drifted to Harry, and before he could stop himself, Draco blurted out, "Mummy, I saw a boy in the forest today."

Narcissa stopped her reading and tilted Draco's head so she could look into his eyes. "What do you mean, Dragon?"

Draco wished he hadn't said anything, but now that he had, his mum would never let him off with not explaining. "Well, I was reading in the back gardens today…"

"Draco! What have we told you about going there?"

"I only read," Draco defended. "But there was a boy in the forest. His name is Harry."

"Draco, darling, there are no boys in the forest. Scary monsters live there, but no little boys."

"No, mummy, I saw him!" Draco said.

"Draco, stop this! There are no boys in that forest. Now I forbid you to go there, do you understand? There are things in that forest that will hurt you. People have gone missing in that forest. You are safe so long as you never leave the wards, but if I find that you have…"

The threat didn't have to be said; Draco understood exactly what his mother was saying. He crossed his arms across his chest and tucked his chin down. Narcissa tried to get an answer from him, but Draco refused to respond.

Finally, with a resigned sigh, she said goodnight and with a quick _nox,_ Draco's room was bathed in darkness.

Draco rolled onto his side and stared out his window towards the forest. He didn't hear any whispers this time, but Draco now knew there was something in those woods. Something he needed to figure out.

Draco shut his eyes, and after promising himself that from that point on he would never mention Harry again, he fell asleep.

* * *

_Two Years Later…_

Draco ran through the grounds, the letter clutched tightly in his hands. It had finally arrived, and Draco couldn't wait to show it to Harry.

He ran past the grand fountains and the small lake, all the way to the back garden. By the time he reached it, Draco was panting for air and had to sit down on the bench to catch his breath.

A small laugh echoed from the forest and Draco straightened right up. "Harry? Harry open the gate, I have something to show you!"

Harry popped out from behind a tree and waved his hand at the gate. It immediately sprang open and without another though, Draco was through the gate and entering the forest. When he reached Harry only a few feet in, he held out the letter proudly and puffed out his chest.

"See, I told you it'd come! This morning during breakfast the owl arrived. I'm going to Hogwarts!" he exclaimed. In his excitement he launched himself at Harry and enveloped him in a hug. Harry weakly responded, then pushed Draco away.

"When do you leave?" Harry asked.

"In September," Draco said with a grin. He noticed Harry visibly wilt at his words and frowned. "Harry, what's wrong? I thought you'd be excited."

"I am excited Draco, I am. It's just… you'll go away to school and I won't see you anymore. You can't visit me everyday."

Draco's shoulders dropped as he realised just what Harry was saying. Over the past two years they had spent every day with each other. Draco considered Harry his best friend. Being away from him for the better part of a year would be hard on both of them.

"You can come with me," Draco suggested, though he already know Harry's answer.

"You know I can't. I can't leave."

Draco sighed. "I know, I know. But I'll visit whenever I'm home! That'll be Christmas and every other holiday. I promise I'll visit."

"But not every day."

"No," Draco confirmed, "not everyday. It's a boarding school. I have to live there."

"It won't be the same," Harry groused.

"Well, I'm sorry, Harry," Draco said, crossing his arms across his chest. "But I can't not go to school."

"I'm not asking you to!" Harry grumbled as he kicked a rock, then quickly went to retrieve it and put it back in its place.

"Then it's agreed, we'll meet whenever I'm home."

"Agreed."

"Brilliant. Now, let's go explore. You promised me you'd show me the stream where the fish fly."

They played as if nothing was unusual, but each knew that after that day, everything would change.

* * *

_Five Years Later…_

The moment Draco stepped foot on the homeward train after his Sixth Year, he immediately thought of Harry.

He hadn't been able to see the boy since Christmas because his parents took him on holiday to France for Easter and they wouldn't listen to Draco's rather pathetic excuses on why England's weather was more conducive to his study habits that France's weather, so he was eager to see the boy.

In fact, Draco was more than eager. Throughout the year, Draco had come to a startling realisation that he had quite the crush on his forest-friend. Even with all the girls and boys at Hogwarts that wanted to date him, Draco could only ever think of Harry.

He hoped that this summer, something would happen between them. He would be turning seventeen in a few days, and then he would reach his majority. He could finally manage his own life, even though he still had a year of schooling left.

Yes, if Draco had his way, this would be his best summer yet.

As was his custom, Draco had barely entered the house and greeted his parents before he flew out the door and ran to the spot he knew better than any other place in the world.

His smile brightened when, as expected, Harry was waiting for him on the edge of the forest. The gate had already been opened, so Draco raced through it and into the woods, only stopping when he was directly next to Harry.

"Draco, I missed you!" Harry said brightly. Draco nodded as he quickly took the time to examine how Harry had changed over the years. He was still taller than Draco, but only by a hair and it wasn't even noticeable unless you measured them. Harry had also filled out rather nicely, though Draco imagined that was largely in part to living in a forest.

Draco, on the other hand, was still tall and lithe, though his pointed features had managed to smooth themselves out. He was considered quite handsome at Hogwarts, but Draco couldn't be arsed about what they thought. He thoughts were only for Harry.

"I missed you too! You've no idea what I put my parents through for taking me away at Easter. I doubt they'll ever do it again as it was hardly worth the headache I gave them with my complaining."

"I've no doubt. Can you get away for a while?" Harry asked.

"Of course, my parents have no idea where I go. I just have to be home in time for dinner. My father wants a talk with me afterwards and I wouldn't dare miss it."

Harry nodded and took Draco's hand to drag him into the forest.

* * *

Later that night, Draco sat in his father's study waiting to hear what he had to say.

"As you know, Draco, you will be turning seventeen in a few days. The seventeenth birthday is a significant moment for all purebloods. Not only do you reach your majority, but you assume the responsibilities of your heritage."

Draco nodded, but didn't say anything. An uneasy knot was forming in the pit of his stomach and Draco knew he wouldn't like the rest of the conversation.

"Situations being as they are, traditionally the seventeenth birthday is also the day purebloods announce their marriage contracts, which are then fulfilled within three months' time. I have called you here to inform you of your betrothal so that you may be prepared for the announcement on your birthday…"

Draco didn't even hear the name of his betrothed. His mind seemed to shut down and he couldn't process anything at all. The life that he had dreamed of was slipping away from him and he had no control to stop it.

He was barely conscious of rising to his feet, but he knew exactly when he screamed, "No!" and fled the study as fast as he could. He didn't stop to think about where he was going… he didn't need to. Even with eyes clouded with tears, Draco knew the way by heart.

He raced through the gardens until he slammed up against the gate. He shook it violently, but it wouldn't open.

"Harry!" Draco screamed. "Harry, please let me in!"

As if he had been waiting for him, the gate opened and Draco raced through, intent on finding Harry.

"Draco?" Harry called, emerging from behind a boulder several metres away. "What are you doing here?"

"My father," Draco spat, "is marrying me off to someone I don't even know!"

Harry froze and his eyes narrowed, though Draco could hardly see it in the darkness and through his tears. "What?"

"That's what my meeting was about. He was informing me of my duties. Duties I never agreed to! I don't want his precious pureblood wife. I don't want that… I want… I…"

Harry launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Draco, and Draco collapsed against him. Harry muttered soothing words as he rubbed Draco's back.

"I don't want this," Draco finally whispered after he gained control of himself.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up to gaze into Harry's brilliant green eyes and didn't consider his next action. He lifted his head until it was level with Harry's, and before Harry could make another move, Draco pressed their lips together. Harry seemed to understand instantly, because he responded immediately and twisted his hands in Draco's hair.

Draco pulled away and leaned his forehead against Harry's. "I want you, Harry. I just want you."

"I know, Draco," Harry replied. He kissed the corner of Draco's mouth and then trailed light kisses down Draco's neck. "I've always wanted you. I called you to me and it was the happiest day of my life when you answered. You're mine. Your father can't take you away from me. Mine."

"Yours," Draco breathed. He pulled Harry up for another kiss and moaned in enjoyment when Harry leaned him down on the grass and covered Draco's body with his own.

Draco arched up to meet Harry, and the new tactile feelings were more than he could bear. After a few hurried movements, fumbling fingers, and hot, wet kisses, both boys grunted their satisfactions and collapsed to the ground below. Harry rolled over and pulled Draco against his chest.

"You're mine," He whispered in his ear. "I'll always come for you."

Draco smiled and fell asleep, comforted by Harry's warm body surrounding his.

* * *

When he woke hours later, he blinked in confusion. He was no longer on the grassy floor of the forest. Instead he was lying in his warm, soft bed. Draco sat up and frantically searched around, but Harry was nowhere to be found. Draco sighed and flopped back on his bed.

Was it possible the entire night had been a dream? It seemed too cruel for him to finally confess his feelings to Harry, and have Harry return those feelings, only to have it not be real.

His thoughts were stopped when his bedroom door opened and his mother came through the door. The moment she spotted him awake, she sucked in a deep breath and rushed to his bedside.

"Draco, dragon, are you alright? How are you feeling? Feverish? Ill?"

"I have a bit of a headache, but otherwise I feel fine," Draco answered in confusion.

"Oh good. Draco, what were you doing outside? Had you been there all night long? When we found you, you were ice cold."

"How did you find me?" Draco asked as he rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve the migraine. His mother handed him a headache potion and Draco gratefully accepted it.

"We got an owl saying where you were. Honestly, Draco, what were you doing outside the wards? I know you're not a nine-year-old anymore, but that forest is still dangerous. What were you doing there?"

Draco tried to process everything. It was quite hard, but finally one thing sunk in. "Harry," he whispered.

"What was that?" Narcissa asked.

Draco looked intently at his mother as he wondered if she would believe him this time. A large part of him wanted her to know about Harry. He wanted her to know that he was in love and he was loved, he wanted her on his side when he fought against the betrothal. But there was still another part of him that was worried she wouldn't believe him again.

Draco sucked in a deep breath and trusted his desires. "Harry brought me here. I went to see him last night. I must have fallen asleep."

"Harry? You mean that imaginary boy you saw in the forest all those years ago?"

"He's not imaginary, mum. Harry's real. He's my best friend, and… and I love him and he loves me. I'm not marrying whomever father picked out for me. I'm staying with Harry."

Narcissa blinked in shock at her son's vehement defence of this 'Harry' character. It was impossible for her to believe him, and Draco could see it in her eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked.

"Dragon, it's just impossible for anyone to live there. And if there were a boy living in the forest, why have we never seen him?"

"He can't leave," Draco answered. "I've tried to get him to come, but he insists he can't leave the forest."

Naricssa frowned and discretely looked her son over to make sure he wasn't really very sick. She felt his forehead, but his fever had gone. Still, she had a hard time believing his words. She stood and looked down at her son.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I'm afraid your father is moving forward with this betrothal as we speak. Your birthday is tomorrow and as such, the engagement will be announced."

"Mum –." Draco tried, but Narcissa interrupted him.

"And I'm afraid that infantile stories about boys in the forest will not convince him. Be prepared for tomorrow."

"Mum," Draco whimpered, trying once more.

Narcissa bit her lip, but she could think of nothing else to do. "I am sorry it has come to this, my dragon. I do love you and want you to be happy, but…" She let out a soft sob and fled from the room.

Draco stayed still for several moments, before he wrested free from his bedding and quickly dressed in the first things his hands touched. He snuck quietly down the hallway until he was outside once again.

He had to see Harry. Harry would make sense of everything – he just knew it.

When Draco reached the gate, it was already unlocked, so he went straight into the forest, past where they had declared their feelings, past the large boulder where Draco taught Harry how to play 'King of the Boulder' when they were ten, and past the stream where the flying fish lived. Finally, he reached Harry's home, a small cave that had opened in the side of a hill.

"Harry," Draco called out. When he didn't respond after several calls, Draco sat down outside the home and dropped his head into his hands.

It seemed like his life was running away with him. His father was making plans that had nothing to do with Draco's wishes or desires, his mother didn't believe him when he tried to tell her the truth. Harry was the only safe place in Draco's world, and Draco couldn't imagine losing that.

"Draco?"

Draco's head snapped up when he heard Harry's voice. His eyes zeroed in on Harry, holding a single, un-bloomed rose. Harry gave a worried smile as he walked towards Draco.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked. He helped Draco to his feet then cupped Draco's face in one of his hands, while the other held the rose reverently away from them.

"I'm fine, I just had to see you," Draco whispered. Harry smiled and leaned forward for a kiss.

Draco couldn't imagine how he could ever kiss anyone else after experiencing Harry's kisses. His kisses told Draco with every change in pressure and every swipe of the tongue that Draco was loved and cared for. No one else would ever love Draco as much as Harry, of that Draco was sure.

"I'm glad you came so soon," Harry said after they had separated. "I wasn't sure how long I would have to wait for you to get well again, but I couldn't bring you back to your bed to reduce your cold earlier, so…"

"I don't care," Draco said, shaking his head.

Harry gave him another kiss and then stepped back. "I have something for you."

"What?"

Harry hesitated for a moment and angled the rose behind his back. "Before I give this to you, I have to be sure. You want to be with me, right? You want to be mine, and be with me forever?"

"Of course, Harry," Draco said, wondering why Harry needed this verification. Wasn't it evident?

"Are you sure," Harry pressed.

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure," Draco said with every ounce of conviction he had.

Harry nodded and brought out the rose and carefully handed it to Draco. "Take this rose then. When it is in full bloom, I will come back for you."

Draco stared at the rose in confusion. "Harry, I don't understand."

"I can't explain everything to you, you just have to trust me. When this rose is in full bloom, I will come back for you. I can't see you again until then."

"What?" Draco shrieked in outrage. "What do you mean you can't see me until then? You hand me a bloody rose and tell me you can't see me until it's bloomed? How's it supposed to bloom? It hasn't any roots?"

"It's magic, obviously," Harry said with a smirk. Draco was quite put out that he couldn't get Harry to budge on the 'not-seeing-each-other' thing, but as soon as Harry kissed Draco again, he was forgiven.

"You promise you'll come back for me?" Draco asked.

"Of course."

"The moment it's in full bloom?"

"The very second," Harry answered.

Draco nodded and held the rose as gently as possible. Nothing would harm this rose – it was his only way to Harry and freedom.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was very confused about the importance of her son's new flower. He had arrived home with it several weeks ago and asked her if she had a vase for it, as it was a gift from Harry and would signal when Harry would come for him. Narcissa quirked an eyebrow at her son's ramblings, but she found a vase for him. Since that moment, though, she began to wonder if perhaps she should have a mind healer from St. Mungo's take a look at Draco.

He carried the rose with him everywhere, was always smiling and humming, and didn't seem at all upset by the wedding arrangements going on around him.

Narcissa worried that the stress of the situation had broken something in her son's mind. His imaginary friend had been questionable, but was something that could easily be hidden away. This, though, had the potential to become dangerous.

When the wedding was two weeks away, Draco's behaviour became more erratic. His flower had partially bloomed, and that, for some reason, was very significant, though Draco was worried it wasn't happening fast enough. He would alternate between being blissfully joyful and deeply melancholy, and nothing anyone would say or do could pull him from his moods. At other times he would simply stare at the rose.

Narcissa watched as the days passed. The flower slowly bloomed and Draco's moods became even more changeable.

On the night before his wedding, Draco set the rose on the bedside table and stared at it for hours; why Narcissa didn't know. But Draco seemed hopefully, and that was a welcomed change from his previous moods.

She sat on the side of the bed and began to stroke his fine, blond hair.

"You seem happier," she commented.

"The flower is mostly bloomed," Draco responded. "Harry will come when it's fully bloomed."

"Draco, I—."

"Harry will come, mum," Draco said, shifting so that he could look into her eyes. "He loves me. He'll come for me."

For the first time, Narcissa wished it were true.

* * *

Midnight struck on the day of Draco Malfoy's wedding. Everything was asleep except for a singular rose. At the final chime of the ancient Malfoy grandfather clock, the rose completed its cycle and fully bloomed

Seconds later, the window to Draco's room creaked open and a shock of black hair forced its way through the opening. Harry entered Draco's room, peering around at the room that barely fit the image of Draco that Harry knew. This was the first and last time that Harry would be entering this world, and he wanted to remember as much of it as possible.

He crept to Draco's bedside and gazed down at the blond boy who had curled himself around a pillow, but was still stubbornly facing the rose. As if sensing he was there, Draco's eyes shot open and they immediately went to the rose. As soon as he saw that it was fully bloomed, Draco raised himself up and his eyes found Harry's.

"You're finally here," he whispered into the darkness.

"I did promise the second it was in full bloom."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," Harry said. "But I had to prepare myself."

Draco blinked as something hit him. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to leave the forest?"

"I can leave only once, so I'm using my time for you. If you come with me, you will leave this life behind. You will never see your parents again. You will stay will me forever in the forest, unable to leave. Draco," Harry leaned against the side of the bed, wanting to be as close to Draco as possible, "do you agree to this?"

"Yes," Draco said without needing to think about it.

Harry smiled brilliantly, took a step away from the bed and held his hand out to Draco. "Then come away with me."

Draco took a final glace at his old life; then he reached out to clasp Harry's hand, and Draco followed.

* * *

The next morning, Narcissa burst into Draco's room, irate that the groom had overslept his alarm.

"Draco, get up now. We're going to be late. We must be at the ceremony in two hours and there is still so much to be done. Honestly, oversleeping on your wedding day. I realise that you don't want this, but this is hardly the way to protest," she lectured as she opened and shut his closet, pulling out all of his clothes.

"Draco," she scolded, glaring at the blond hair peaking out over the duvet. "You really must wake, we need to leave."

When Draco didn't respond, Narcissa gave an exasperated sigh and she marched over to her son's bed. "Draco," she called. He never moved, so Naricssa ripped the duvet off him.

She let out a heart-wrenching wail as she stared at her very cold and very dead son. A beautiful smile was spread on his face, the happiness lacking in life finally achieved in death.

And beside him, the rose stood in full bloom.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote it in a fit of inspired insomnia last night so hopefully there were no major errors or anything. Please review and tell me what you think. ~A.J. Kelly_


End file.
